Aibous/Primordial
The Primordial Aibous are the strongest and most powerful of the Aibous and the common ancestors of all other Aibous. __TOC__ ''Overview The Primordial Aibous are Zeppins who have been animated by the Awakened power of the Aibou Aibou no Mi turning them not into loved items but idols of worship which can be empowered by multiple people and protect multiple people. The result of the breeding between any Aibou cannot ever result in the creation of a Primordial Aibou as the awakened effects of the Aibou are lessened from breeding and can only grant the descendants the Aibou ability to bond with a single person and be empowered by one person alone. All of the primordial Aibous are much much stronger than even the strongest normal Aibou due to their age, training and due to being empowered by multiple people. They share the following properties with each other and every other Aibou: *The ability to '''reproduce' and everything that comes with it from any animal. *The ability to grow up from any animal. ''List of Primordial Aibous Feuer (Flame) '''Feuer' is the Primordial Aibou of Fire and a common ancestor of all Flame Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Fire Production of a Dragon. *The Temperature Increase of a Swarm of Bees. *The Projectile Projection of a Dung Cannon Fungus. *The Explosion Inducement of a Pop Green - Skull Exploding Grass. This allows Feuer and every Fire Aibou to produce fire, increase their temperature massively and project explosive projectiles. Feuer.png|Feuer - Primordial Fire 'Wasser (Water)' Wasser is the Primordial Aibou of Water and a common ancestor of all Water Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Water Projection of an Archerfish and Whale. *The Swimming Capacity of a Sailfish. *The Resistance of a Sea King. This allows Wasser and every Water Aibou to project water, swim incredibly fast and be highly resistant to damage as compared to most other Aibous. Wasser.png|Wasser - Primordial Water 'Pflanze (Plant)' Pflanze is the Primordial Aibou of Nature and a common ancestor of all Plant Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Pop Green Production of a Stomach Baron. **Possible Pop Greens: Devil (agressive and giant Venus Fly-Trap), Take Jave-rin (bamboo spears that impale), Raflesia (smells bad), Trampolia (bouncy) & Platanus Shuriken (sharp projectiles). *The Plant Matter Generation of a variety of trees, flowers, grasses and molds. *The Projectile Projection of a Dung Cannon Fungus. This allows Pflanze and every Plant Aibou to create some types of pop green as well as plant matter such as petals, seeds, bark, leaves and roots and project all of this as needed. Pflanze.png|Pflanze - Primordial Nature 'Blitz (Lightning)' Blitz is the Primordial Aibou of Lightning and a common ancestor of all Lightning Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Electricity Generation of an Eel and Minks. *The Reaction Speed, Speed and Acrobatics of a Dwarf. This allows Blitz and every Lightning Aibou to generate lightning and be extremely agile, fast and dodgy. Blitz.jpg|Blitz - Primordial Lightning 'Boe (Wind)' Boe is the Primordial Aibou of Wind and a common ancestor of all Wind Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Flight and Wind generation of a Giant Bird. *The Wind Slashes of a Axe Dial. *The Jet Propulsion of a Squid. This allows Boe and every Wind Aibou to fly, produce powerful gusts of wind and air slashes, and perform sudden bursts of movement by means of jet propulsion. Wind Aibou.png|Boe - Primordial Wind 'Eis (Ice)' Eis is the Primordial Aibou of Ice and a common ancestor of all Cold Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Ectothermic cooling of various organisms. *The ice nucleation of the Pseudomonas syringae. *The Projectile Projection of a Dung Cannon Fungus. *The Damage Resistance of a Sea King. This allows Wis and every Cold Aibou to drop their temperature, generate ice on themselves, project this ice, and be extremely durable. Ice Aibou.jpg|Eis - Primordial Ice 'Klingen (Sound)' Klingen is the Primordial Aibou of Sound and a common ancestor of all Sound Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Sound Generation of a Whale. *The Shockwave Production of a Pop Green - Impact Wolf. *The Echolocation of a Bat and Whale. *The Speed of a Dwarf. This allows Kingen and every Sound Aibou to generate loud sounds, create shockwaves, echolocate and move incredibly fast. Sound Aibou.jpg|Klingen - Primordial Sound 'Gift (Poison)' Poison is the Primordial Aibou of Poison and a common ancestor of all Poison Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Poison and Acid creation and projection of various Grandline Snakes. *The Soundless Move of an Owl. This allows Gift and every Poison Aibou to generate poison and acid in both liquid form or gas form, expel these at a range and move incredibly stealthily. Poison aibou.jpg|Gift - Primordial Poison 'Stehlen (Mineral)' Stehlen is the Primordial Aibou of Earth and a common ancestor of all Mineral Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Durability of a Giant Aquatic Centipede. *The Shell Production of a variety of shelled organisms. *The Projectile Projection of a Dung Cannon Fungus. This allows Stehlen and every Mineral Aibou to be extremely durable, to generate mineral matter in the form of shell matter and project these shells. Mineral Aibou.png|Stehlen - Primordial Earth 'Licht (Light)' Licht is the Primordial Aibou of Light and a common ancestor of all Light Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Sunlight Projection and Storing of a Sunlight Tree Eve. *The Bio-luminescence of any number of Deep Sea creatures. *The Colour Changing of a Cuttlefish. This allows Licht and every Blank Aibou to glow, change their colors to camouflage themselves and to project beams of light with the potential to harm or disorient. Light Aibou.jpg|Licht - Primordial Light 'Seltsam (Weird)' Licht is the Primordial Aibou of Swarms and a common ancestor of all Weird Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Regeneration and Multiplication of a Hydra. *The Fusion of an Anglerfish. *The Eusociality of a Ant. *The Superorganism, Colonial and Solitary State of Bacteria. *The Mild Shapeshifting of an Octopus. This allows Seltsam and every Weird Aibou to split itself, fuse again, work with itself, regenerate itself and shape-shift itself mildly. While weird Aibou may appear logia-like this isn't true, their bodies still suffer damage when split apart forcibly or damaged, and each have a Core which skilled fighters can strike for additional damage. Weird Aibou.png|Seltsam - Primordial Swarm 'Krieger (Martial)' Krieger is the Primordial Aibou of Warriors and a common ancestor of all Martial Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Super-strength of a Sea King. *The Bushoshoku Haki use and Mastery of a Haki Master. This allows Krieger and every Martial Aibou to be incredibly strong physically and use Bushoshoku Haki as a means to empower their attacks. Martial Aibou.jpg|Krieger - Primordial Warrior 'Verstand (Esper)' Verstand is the Primordial Aibou of Mind and a common ancestor of all Esper Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Telepathy of a Normal Den Den Mushi. *The Projection of a Visual Den Den Mushi. *The Increased Intelligence of a Octopus. *The Kenbunshoku Haki use and Mastery of a Haki Master. This allows Verstand and every Esper Aibou to communicate telepathically with den den mushi, project den den mushi signals visually, be very smart and use Kenbunshoku Haki in combat. Psychic Aibou.png|Verstand - Primordial Mind 'Epos (Epic)' Epos is the Primordial Aibou of Legend and a common ancestor of all Epic Type Aibous. It shares the following attributes with all other Aibous of its type: *The Super Strength, Speed, Endurance, Intelligence and Viciousness of a Wolf Unit. *The Haoshoku Haki use and Mastery of a Haki User. This allows Epos and every Epic Type Aibou to be superhumanly fast, strong, durable, as well as grants them incredible viciousness in combat, finally they are able to use Haoshoku Haki to knock out opponents of weak will and generate large ammounts of pressure. Epic Aibou.jpg|Epos - Primordial Legend ''Trivia'' *All the Primordial Aibous names are in German. *The designs of the Primordial Aibous are Fakemon made by Darksilvania of Deviantart. Category:Subpage Category:Zeppin